


Second Chance Required

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stood outside the Room of Requirement.  There was a blank space of stone wall framed by a thick black area of smoke, char and fire damage.  For no particular reason he took three steps, turned, took three steps, turned and took three more steps. </p><p>This plot idea has been in my head for years, as in before the final book was even published.  Inspired by Mirror of Maybe (Whatever happened to that?)  I don't have a lot of time to write but having had it in my head for so long its beyond time I let it loose.  Chapters will be short and not necessarily spell checked before being released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pensive

It was the third day, after. Yesterday they'd buried Professor Snape, the last two days was a blur of funerals, Greg, Tonks, Remus and more. Today various people were going about repairing and cleaning up some of the damage. Harry stood outside the Room of requirement. There was a blank space of stone wall framed by a thick black area of smoke, char and fire damage. For no particular reason he took three steps, turned, took three steps, turned and took three more steps. To his surprise the door actually appeared and it looked to be intact, undamaged. Curious, he opened the door and found himself looked at the thrid floor corridor only, well for one it was dark on the other side, lit by torches as if it was night and not mid-morning and two there was no fire damage, or any other damage for that matter. It also appeared to be a mirror image to the one he was currently standing in. He stood there stunned for what felt like hours when a wand light from the other side appeared. Harry hurriedly stepped through and closed the door behind him before he thought twice about it. In panic he turned to find the door had sealed shut behind him and was only a blank wall again.  
"Shit."

"Who's there!"  
Harry's widened when he recognized the voice, in moments the figure stepped into the corridor, the light from the wand and torches confirming something he'd hardly believed. Processor Snape stood there, scowl firmly in place, as threatening as ever and entirely alive. 

"Um, Hi Professor Snape." Harry stared and realized the Snape seemed younger then he remembered.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Hogwarts?" Snape demanded. Harry wondered if Snape realized that the look of intense suspicion on his face was no where near as threatening as compared to all out rage.  
"Is Albus Dumbledore here?" He asked because if Snape was here and alive then perhaps Albus was too.

"What do you want with the Headmaster?" Was it possible for Snape to get even more suspicious? Apparently. Not that it mattered, Snape had given the answer Harry needed.  
"Good, he's here then. You'd better escort me to the Head masters Office."

Harry turned his back to Snapes wand, knowing what a dangerous man Snape could be and headed off in the right direction himself. As expected Snape shadowed him all the way to the Phoenix statue where Harry turned to a wand being pointed at his face.  
"Password?"  
"Shivelfig." Snape nearly snarled the word out. Harry quickly hopped onto the rotating stairs, he was rather relieved when he stepped through the door to see Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, trusty quill in hand and Fawks looking disheveled in the corner. In fact the moment Albus looked up, Harry couldn't keep the grin growing on his face.  
"Hello Albus."


	2. Remembrance

One bushy eyebrow raised in question.  
"Do I know you?"  
"I found him wondering on the seventh Floor." Snape stated coldly.  
The walk here however had given Harry enough time to think.  
"Albus, do you have a pensieve I can borrow? I can use it explain everything to yourself and Professor Snape."

"I do have one here somewhere." Albus got up and opened draws, cabinets, shifted things around. "Ah ha, here it is."

"You both might want to make yourself comfortable, this could take awhile." Harry warned as he brought his wand up.  
The trick, Harry thought, was knowing which memories were necessary and which were not and how to have it all still making sense. He had no idea how much either Albus or Snape knew but it was safer to assume they knew nothing as it appeared neither of them recognized him. Snape was definitely younger then Harry remembered and it was certainly before Albus died but where that placed events he wasn't entirely sure.

He had no real idea how long it took him but when he finally put his wand aside Albus was sipping a cup of tea while Snape stood scowling by a window with wand still gripped in hand.  
"I should warn you what I've put in there will be a shock to both of you I think."

"Do you really wish both Severus and myself to view these memories of yours?" Albus peered over his specs.  
"Absolutely, I know how well Snape, sorry Professor Snape can keep a secret and you as well Ablus." Harry stepped back.

"Severus?"

"Very well."

Snape stepped forward and placed his wand in the pensieve, Harry watched and waited, Snapes face gave very little away but then Harry sort of expected that. What he hadn't expected was when Snape finally stepped away and near staggered, ghost pale and almost fell into a spare armchair.  
"Severus?"  
"Go, Go." Snape waved one bony pale hand at the pensieve. "You definitely will want to see, be careful, it will be a shock."

Albus merely nodded and stepped forward to take his own turn, Harry glanced at Severus but thought it best to leave him alone to process. Watching Albus it was a little easier to see the emotions flicker over his face as he witnessed certain memories, Harry thought he could pinpoint the moment Albus witnessed his own death. Albus looked equally pale and shocked when he finally stepped away but managed to make it all the way to his chair and carefully sit down, lifting his tea cup for a drink before putting it down.


	3. Changes

"Horcroxes." Albus spoke steadily as he placed his tea cup back down. "Dark magic, Very dark. It would certainly explain a lot, there is however one thing you should know Harry before this goes any further."  
"What is it Albus?" Harry asked.  
"Harry Potter is dead." 

After a moment of stunned silence, Harry rather quickly found his own chair to sit down in.  
"Dead?" He repeated.  
"Events here happened a little differently." Albus gave him that gentle, concerned look. "Sirus babysat our Harry Potter the night Voldemort attacked and is currently in Azkaban, something happened because Voldemort did vanish and suspected to still be alive. I had my suspicions about Professor Quirrell who will be starting this year and as such the plans have been set in motion to use the philosopher's stone as a trap. In fact apart from rather obvious difference, as it currently stands things here are remarkably similarity to how thing stood about when you started at Hogwarts. How much is simular is something we will need to investigate. Severus?"  


Severus seemed to have recovered his usual composure by this point.  
"My role seems clear enough, I need to uncover if the Diary and the Goblet exist and if Malfroy and the Lestranges are in possession of both."  
Albus steepled his hands and leaned forward. "Actually I believe Harry should help you. If he can indeed use our Gryffindor’s sword and if it is used to slay the basilisk then it might be possible to send Harry in with you. After all he is unknown here."  
Severus narrowed his eyes and sat back.  
"You want me to pretend to be a potential Death Eater?" Harry asked a bit gobsmacked.  
"Oh it’s much worst then that Potter." Severus said in a rather cold, sharp tone. "He wants you to pretend to be my lover."


	4. The Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose liked this so far. I've gotten as far as the start of Hogwarts in notes, as well as important events mostly covered. I wrote this more the save more sanity then anything. This plot has been bugging me too many years. Sorry this chapter is really short. I'll get to the next one as soon as I can.

"Albus what?" Harry was almost sure his jaw had hit the floor.  
"Severus has access to both the Malfroys and the Lestranges as you know. He could potentially deal with horcroxes himself or anyone he invites along would have instant access as well. You are the most familiar with these horcroxes and you know how to deal with them. Introduced as merely a friend would grant you limited access at best. If however it’s clear that Severus trusts you, being the sort of man who doesn't trust easily, the sort of trust he might only give to a lover, then that access would be easier."  
Harry closed his mouth and had to think it over.

"I can see where your logic is going with this. Would anyone accept that, I mean Snape loved my mum."  
"Did I love the best friend I've ever had? Of course. Was I ever in love? Hardly. I can not speak for your Professor Snape but those who know me, know I prefer men."  
"Oh." There wasn't really anything else Harry could say. Snape gave him that look, Harry silently nodded to the demand to keep that information private.

"Let us try something first." Albus's cherry voice distracted Harry and he watched Albus rummage around. "Ah ha!" Albus pulled out the Gryffindore sword. "Here we go, try it out Harry."  
Harry picked up the sword and looked it over curiously, it certainly looked the same. "Everything seems to look the same." He shrugged.

"We should head for the chamber next then. Lets answer a few questions before we consider what might be needed further on."


	5. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found myself with a bit of extra time. The next couple chapters will be a bit rushed perhaps to cover what is basically already in the books before I start to get into the meat of the story.

It felt very odd to enter into the girls bathroom with Albus, Fawkes riding on Albus's shoulder and Snape. Albus calmly talked to Mytle and sent her away as Harry quickly searched and found the right tap. He focused on the snake on the tap, tried to imagine it real.

"Open," the words came out English. "Well Parsel tongue definitely no longer works for me." he shrugged.  
"Heshsa-Hassah." Snape hissed and just like that the sink began to shift.  
"How did you do that?" Harry looked at him startled.  
"If your friend Ron Weasley could mimic it, anyone could." Snape smiled blithely.

Harry looked down at the revealed drain, it looked about as disgusting. 

"Too small I believe for the basilisk to fit." Albus peered down as well. "We must be prepared to meet it on the other side however. It’s obvious from your memory Harry that it only had access to one area for many years."

"Reflector." Snape cast a spell Harry didn't know, though the mirror it produced said it all.  
"Excellent idea Severus. First however, Tergeo." Albus cast at the drain. "Ready Harry?"  
Harry gripped the sword and nodded.  
"Ready."

"Down we go then, Reflector." Albus cast the spell and jumped in, Snape glanced at him and Harry hurriedly went in after. The trip down went much the same as it has last time, only not so gross. The Tergeo Albus had cast had being strong as the pipe down was spotless and it certainly smelt better.

It took strangely longer and yet quicker to get there and Albus already stood ready, wand directing his mirror spell into the darkness, the only light being from Fawkes.


	6. The Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I might be launcing my own business in the near furture which will no doubt eat up time. Updates may be rare but I would like to continue this. We'll see.

Bone crunched underfoot as Harry scrambled out of the way in time for Snape to come through. Fawkes was already in the air heading to where the basilisk was quickly uncoiling, Albus's reflector held protectively in place. It was somewhat bemusing to hear the snake hissing away and not be able to understand what it was saying. Harry thought however he could probably guess. He watched as Fawkes quickly blinded it, removing that threat.  


Albus and Snape could now both drop their reflector spells and try to guide the snake to where they wanted it, where Harry could get to it and hopefully not get poisoned in the process. The snake not surprisingly was immune to most spells, though Snape's Sectumsempra seemed to have some sort of effect. It is perhaps because of that reason Snape ends up being targeted the most.  


Harry watched as the snake makes a lunge for the professor and almost freezes when Snape tumbles, tripping over the layer of bones. Moving faster then he'd thought possible, the sword raised as he quickly steps forward in front of Snape, thrusting up into that gapping mouth. The reaction is immediate, the snake rears up and thrashes but its already too late and Harry is thankful that this time he manage to avoid getting a fang in the arm.  


"You ok Snape?" He asked, one eye on the dying creature. There was a moment of silence but he could see Snape moving.  
"I am fine thank you." Snape stood and brushed himself down. "You may call me Severus."

  
Harry blinked and then grinned.  
"Alright Severus, you can call me Harry."


	7. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had a chance to spell check or double check this one. Also its being awhile since I've actually read the books so any faults are my own memory. Thank you for all the kudos, if I had a dollar for each, I'd be almost up to $50. BTW its getting to the more interesting part now, what I consider the real start of this story.

With the basilisk dealt with, the three of them made their way up out of the chamber and then through the castle to the place Harry knew of as the Room of Requirement. he wasn't the least surprised neither suggested he try and 

open the door. Albus was the one who strode back and forth three times, revealing the door. Harry peered in curiously only to see a jumbled mess of various bits and pieces. It was a little hard to be sure but everytthing 

looked to be the same, it the right place. Walking throught the debry Harry spotted the wardrobe first and while he had every intention of making sure it was dealt with, the proioity was the diadem. Now Harry had orientated himself, it was fairly easy for him to find his way over to the diadem, it was as redicilous looking as the one he remembered, with the Ravenclaw crest. He moved it to where it was a little easier to access.

"Time to see is it works." He lifted the Gyffendore sword and swung it hard. It took a bit of effort but eventually the sword pierced a now bent and banged up artifact and Harry watched it release a thin stream of black smoke. The horcrux was dead.  
"Its done then." Albus stated mildly.  
"The wardrobe should be destroyed too." Harry told him, watching Severus giving a diadem a somewhat closer inspection, he wasn't quite sure how to inpret the expression on the Professors face.  
"Of course." Albus didn't hesitate, using Reductor on the wardrobe, reducing it to ashes.

"Thats everything at Hogwarts that needs dealing with right now." Harry blinked and realised apprubtly just how tired he was.  
"The next part I believe should be mine." Albus smiled. " I need to visit the Weasleys, inquire about a rat, and also a certain map. Once that is done and if Petigrew is there, I will tackle the challenge of freeing Sirus and see about getting Hagrid exonerated as well. I'll leave it up to you two to sort out whatever story is needed to give Harry access to the Malfroy's and Le'strange.


	8. Drink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates between now and until probably next year will likely be rare. I wish I had more time, short chapters I'm finding leads to choppy writing, it lacks flow and I'm cutting bits out, cutting corners I don't want to just to get another chapter out. One day I might get a co-author rather then a beta so they have the power to add scenes, fill details out and expand on the bare bones I'm producing.

After watching Albus leave, Harry turned to Severus.  
"Do you really think its necessary? I can sort of understand the logic but..." He shrugged hopelessly.  
Severus regarded him coolly a moment. "Lets go to my quarters, I could use a drink and we can discuss things in private."  
Harry agreed and they made their way back through the castle to the dungeons.

"The password is Eileen."  
"Your mother?" Harry asked surprised.  
"Correct, at least until school begins."

While Harry had seen Severus's office a number of times, this would be the first he'd ever been in his private quarters and like most professors it was near the common room of his house Slytherin and not for from his Office. Harry wasn't to surprised to find it as dark and gloomy as Snapes office, an obvious side effect of being in the Dungeon. With a stone floor and mostly wood furniture, the only real colour came from the yellow candle light and the lounge which was an unsurprising green. 

Snape went to a cabinet and opened it the reveal a few bottles and glasses. He set up a glass and poured out a drink and finished it in a gulp, then poured a second.  
"Drink?" Severus actually offered.  
"Are you planning to get drunk?" Harry asked wearily.  
"I've just witness a version of myself kill Albus, injure students and probably witnessed a number of them being tormented and tortured. I have also personally just taken the first real steps toward destroying the Dark Lord forever today. Both are two very good reason to have a drink and no, I don't plan in getting drunk. Would you like a drink?" Severus asked snipperly.

"Fire-whiskey?" Harry asked hopefully.  
With a slight scoff a bottle never less was produced and a measure poured and Severus motioned to the couch  
Harry took the offered drink and seat and waited as Severus made himself comfortable.


	9. Beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas gift. Only a few more weeks and I'll be able to go back writing under the disguise of "study".

Severus sipped his drink and regarded Harry through narrowed black eyes.  
"You don't have to stay. With the knowledge you have provided, the Dark Lord can be defeated."  
Harry sipped his own drink and grimaced at the burn.  
"Go back to where so many people are now dead? I could be any one here, no Boy-Who-Lived, no celebrity status. I understand I can use that to be viewed as a potential Death Eater, if I'm seen as your friend, a trusted friend even, wouldn't that be enough?"

"I have very few friends and few people I trust. For you to come out of nowhere, no one has even heard of you before, that will raise questions. What compelling reason would Malfroy have to invite you into his home? Even with that aside there is the small fact that here you have no money, no possessions, no place to stay. You will have to re-sit your OWLS as if you are a home schooled student, which means going to the Ministry and finding a way around the fact you can't use your real name here."

Harry frowned there were angles and problems here he hadn't yet begun to consider.  
"So there needs to be a reason for me to be here at Hogwarts and it would look a little odd for me to have my own room when I'm neither student nor teacher."

"Exactly. Teachers are allowed to have their partners stay here at Hogwarts and it is not uncommon for those partners to assist in various duties at the school. With Quirrel here as Defense teacher, I am unsure if you should attempt a Dueling club, something to discuss with Dumbledore, though you could certainly assist with Quiddich or even Hagrid." Snape wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I guess it would look a bit odd with me staying here and not doing anything." Harry agreed. 

"There is the small matter of who you are going to be, where you came from, how we met. You need a back story, a believable one. One that will make you appear a potential Death Eater and yet still allow you to be the Gryffindore that you are." Snape grimaced. "It will be obvious to those from a pureblood family that you were not entirely raised by wizards, those early years of muggle upbringing do tell. I have no doubt speculation will be rife. You are half my age and barely legal, you and I both will need to be able to answer questions correctly."


	10. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes its been awhile. Please forgive the disappearance. Something about house hunting, purchasing, moving....as well as study. Nothing you readers probably care about. Will be updating again soon.

"I need some muggle upbringing if you don't believe I can pass as pureblood.” Harry started with.  
"The best lies are those close to the truth." Severus nodded. "In your case you were raised by a squib and a muggle which is not that far from the truth until you were 11. At some point your pureblood grandparents discovered their squib child had a magical child. Given the necessity of making you a potential candidate DeathEater, these grandparents should have dark leanings if not necessarily Deatheaters themselves. I am not sure how well you know magical history but it is not uncommon even today for a Dark family to kill a squib. In your case they then attempted to train you with the intention of claiming you are in fact their pureblood child."

"Charming." Harry grimaced. "This will make it more plausible that I'm a potential Deatheater?"

"It helps cover a few bases. For one you have one rather prominate curse scar which will need explaining. You also know spells in advance for your age, in particular Defence against the Dark Arts. You've also spent a fair amount of time fighting for your life, you may not notice it but it does tell in your reactions and behavior. In training you I would suggest these pureblooded grandparents put you in life threatening situations to test you."

"Sounds pretty horrible." Harry frowned. "Is it necessary?"

"I believe so, the idea here is the prevent too many questions, detailed questions into your past. One way to do this is the give the impression of a past you would rather not talk about. One that involves abuse, even torture using Dark magic. The trick would be to imply what happened with enough detail to discourage further questioning and might help explain how you've ended up been here with me."

 

"So if I have pureblood grandparents, they will be known, if anyone asks, how do we get around that?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled. "That is where luck happens to be in our favor. A few months ago an elderly wizarding couple died, kept to themselves, lived a hermit like existence, no known children, known to be Dark though they never joined the Dark Lord. The Jamiesons."

"Jamieson." Harry tried it out. "Do I keep Harry?"

"Using a persons name produces an instinctive reaction. You respond instantly to your name or indeed anyone who happens to use your name. Harry is a common muggle name and we are keeping your muggle upbringing. Said grandparents probably tried to convert it to Harold but you prefer simply Harry. I doubt that will do any real harm. If you have any real problems with the scenario outlined now is the time to say so."


	11. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally covered the rest of the background and necessary set up of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it took me so long to actually write this, its like the words just didn't come. Writers block I guess.

"It is a lot to take in." Harry said. "I understand how you want it to work, it seems pretty risky though."  
"I live my life as a calculated risk Harry." Severus spoke seriously. "This is your backstory, I am adapt at answering questions in a way that gives little away and few dare ask me questions in any case. It will mostly be up to you to answer such questions, the question is, are you comfortable in doing it this way."

Harry grimaced but really couldn’t see any other way.  
“Yeah, I think I can do it.” Severus stared hard at him and then something in Harry’s face made him nod and relax slightly.

“Now the next part, how we met.”

“Is the lovers thing really necessary?” Harry asked uncertainly.  
Severus met his gaze levelly.  
“Do you have a better way to explain why you, neigher teacher nor student is staying here at Hogwarts? With the Dark Lord prowling about the school, even if he’s distracted by the Philophers stone? He may not have any idea who you are or any reason currently to be concerned but that could change, I imagine you wish to stay within Hogwarts itself and keep an eye on everything.”

Harry grimanced and had to concede Severus had a rather strong point.  
“Yeah, alright. So where did we met then? Spinners End?”

Severus startled slightly.  
“Actually I was thinking of the dueling competitions held every Summer. I attend every year even though I don’t compete. From your memories I gather duel is a skill you have and is of interest to you, it seems as good a choice as any.”

“So somehow we notice each other in the crowd?” Harry asked puzzled.  
“I have no doubt that in attempting to remain inconspicuous you managed to actually draw my attention. That with those green eyes and your curse scar, those would have caught my attention enough that I decide to find out more.”

“You drag me away somewhere to interrogate me?” Harry asked a little amused.  
Severus arched an eyebrow. “If you like. You manage to impress me, not the easiest thing to do and allow you to stay with me at Spinners End which leads to us here now at Hogwarts.”

“A few short weeks in which we get to know each other’s deepest darkest secrets and develop enough of a relationship to want to be together here at Hogwarts?”

"After such a short aquantiance no one will expect us to know each other very well, which will likely mean you no doubt will be warned about me, my dark past." Severus grimanced.

"Oh no." Harry groaned. "McGonigal."  
"Most likely." Severus agreed. "Flitwick possibly as well. They will wonder what you are doing with me, they might even try to match you up with others. Some of the older students may even try to flirt."  
Harry eyes widdened. "Flint had a bit of a reputation."  
"A Slytherin wouldn't dare, not when I'm thier Head of House." Severus smirked with a glint in his dark eyes. "No, its the other houses to watch for." 

Harry frowned but then couldn't stop the yawn that suddenly came over him.  
" Sorry."  
Severus studied him a moment. "You need sleep, I imagine you haven't had a proper rest in rather a long time. You do realise that we will need to share a bed?"  
Harry stared at him but now he realised how tired he was, all he cared about was going to sleep, it hardly mattered where.  
"I could sleep about anywhere just now."

"This way."


	12. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, its been awhile. This chapter seems a bit clunky to me.

Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks eyed the approuch of Azkerban uneasily. No one liked this place, not even to visit, certainly not for offical business and yet she'd volunteered to join Moody for one very simple and strange reason. Peter Pettigrew, presumed dead, had just being captured by Albus Dumbledore, in the form of an unregestered Animagus form of a rat. Albus Dumbledore suspected Peter Petttigrew had being the secret keeper all those years ago and while Peter himself wasn't too forthcoming, the fact he'd remained hidden all these years alone was suspect. It also raised the rather alarming possiblity that all these years her cousin had been wrongly imprisioned and what made it worst was that James Pottter knew it and never said a thing. So while fellow Auror Kingsley was visiting the Potters and to possibly arrest James Potter, Tonks had managed to convince Moody she should come with him to interview Sirus Black and have him released from Azkerban and placed into a ministary holding cell.

Tonks held her nerve as Moody went through the necessary checks to be granted access, walking past Dementors to reach the correct cell. She held back a gasp when she saw Sirus, black hair wild and tangled, his face frozen and eyes wide with surprise. Moody walked confidently up to the bars and conjored up a chair. Then Moody looked back at her.  
"You know Sirus best Tonks, you should do the interview, training you know?" He told her before taking out a quill and paper.

Tonks took a deep breath and nodded, then she came forward and created her own chair.  
"Hello Sirus." She began.  
"Tonks." Sirus looked between her and Moody.  
"Well the thing is Peter Petigrew has been found alive, has been in hiding all these years as an illegal animus, a rat."  
Something like hope dawned on Sirus's face and with an exlosive sigh, He collasped onto his bunk.  
"So you know he was the secret keeper?" He asked.  
"He hasn't exactly been forth coming with answers but a college is currently visiting the Potters so we can find out the truth."

"I saw him, the night it happened. That was how I figured out it was him that was the secret keeper. I took off after him and the next thing I knew he killed a number of muggles and disappeared, leaving a finger behind. He must have turned into his rat form, Wormtail."

"So you knew he was an Animagus?"

"Yes, we all were, James, Peter and me, only Remus wasn't, been a werewolf and all." Sirus told her. "We taught overselves when we realised that as a werewolf Remus wouldn't attack us if we were in Animagus form."

"You admit to been an illegal Animagus?" Moody asked quietly then. Warriness flickered over Sirius's face before he steeled himself.  
"Yes."

"Well, we will need the details but its hardly an offence worthy of Azkerban." Moody stated then looked at her. Tonks nodded.  
"Tell us what happened that night, from the beginning."

 

****

 

It took Harry a few seconds once he woke up to realise where he was. A noise had him turning his head and he stared dumbstruck at Severus. Fast asleep and softly snoring. They were sharing a bed. Giving himself a mental shake, he carefully got out of Severus bed and padded out of the bedroom. He must of been really tired to not be woken at any point by Severus. The last year in particular had turned him into a fairly light sleeper.

Stepping out into Severus quaters, he spotted a rather gorgeous horned owl with a newspaper.  
"Hello there." Harry smiled and stepped up toward it only for the bird to give him a warning screach. "Shh." Harry tried to use a calming motion. "You'll wake Severus."  
"Too late." The low, dark vioce had Harry turning to stare at a sleep rumpled Severus who wondered over and handed the owl a coin before retrieving the paper. He arched an eyebrow and turned the paper so Harry could read the headline.  
Peter Pettigrew found alive!  
"Albus has been busy."

Harry rubbed at his messy hair. "Better clean up and have breakfast and then go up and see Albus."  
"We will need to inform him of what we came up with last night." Severus nodded.

 

Sometime later both Harry and Severus were sitting in the headmasters office with Albus pouring out tea.  
"I imagine I'll be hearing back from Moody later today, James Potter is being held for questioning, its likely he'll be arrested for allowing a man he knew to be innocent to be imprizoned and not say a single thing over the years as to who the secret keeper actually was."

"What?" Harry asked startled, he hadn't even thought about that.  
"Its unlikely he'll end up in Azkerban himself." Albus told him. "However not only has James kept silent over the identity of the true secret keeper, it appears his animus form is also still unresgestered so jail time is a near certainty."  
"What about my mum?" Harry found himself asking.  
"I doubt she had any knowledge as to who the secret keeper actually was, she is likely upset and angry right now. Its best if you don't get involved Harry, you need to concentatre on passing your NEWTS again. I'll see about getting Moody to sit you through the tests for a home tutored student. They shouldn't be much different from what you've already learnt. I will also see the Guants about the ring and this time remember not to put it on." Albus gave a slight smile. "Until Sirus is out of jail and until Severus gets a oppurtunity to visit the Malfroys and start looking for the diary and goblet, there isn't a lot right now that can be done."

Harry grimaced but he was more then use to the need to have all the pieces in place, to waiting until it was the right time by now and gave a nod. Together he and Severus outlined the plan they had put together.  
"Excillant work," Albus approved. "It certainly sounds plausible and workable. Is there anything lese right now that needs to be discussed?"  
"Wolfsbane potion." Severus spoke up. "It isn't invented yet and would certianly be a valuable potion to have. I would like to visit to original inventor, have a look into where they are at with it and try and get it finished sooner."  
"Certainly." Albus smiled. "Perhaps Harry has more memories he can share with you to do with Wolfsbane."  
Harry agreed and the Pensieve came back out.


	13. Mineva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occationally I remember and feel guilty I haven't updated or written. Enjoy

Harry looked up from where Severus had allowed him to set up a study desk in his quaters when Severus stormed in, glowering threateningly as he stalked over to his own desk.  
"I am guessing it didn't go well?" He asked, knowing Severus went to meet up with the inventor of wolfsbane.  
"Useless, incompetant, nitwit! Oh lets just had a dash of frog spawn and see what happens, Oh dear we'd better just add a bit of heat, the potions going cold oh wait, might have accidently set my hair on fire, ah look what a bit of charred hair does! The only way that idiot managed anything was pure chance!" Severus snarked. "Though it does go some what to explain the unusual ingrediant combinations and techniques that on first glance seem ludicrious."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked unsure.  
"The obvious answer is to claim the potion as my own invention." Severus sighed and he pulled out parchment and ink. "Which mean I will have to come up with some story as to the process taken to invent it, go through the testing process to prove that it works and get it patented when I have no previous history of inventing any potion. Though I suppose I can claim seeing some of the botched up potions student create gave me an idea or two."

"That will mean the real creator doesn't get any credit or money or anything though right?" Harry spoke up.  
"Unfortantely, and trust me, I like the idea as little as you do." Severus looked over and held his gaze. Harry sighed but nodded, turning his attention back to his notes.  
"Think you'll be ready to re-set your NEWTS in a week?" Severus asked with a frown. "Its not long now when school starts and the other teachers are due to start turning up early to assist Albus in hiding the stone."

Harry looked at the revision schedule he'd put together himself, wishing he had Hermione with him to help.

“It wasn’t that long ago that I sat them last time. The questions might be different, it shouldn’t be that different though should it?”

Severus gave a slight nod. “As a teacher I know the tests vary slightly from year to year but are essentially the same. The tests you will be taking will be geared toward a home schooled student as well so I imagine they will be easier then the school based NEWTS.”

“I should be fine then.” Harry smiled.

 

Harry was sitting at a table at the great Hall bending over notes and quill in hand with a plate of biscuits when Severus appeared behind him, one long bony hand clasping his shoulder. Harry automatically looked up and froze when Snape, casual as anything, bent and planted a swift kiss on his lips. Startled Harry looked wide eyed at Severus.

“My goodness.” He heard McGonagall say and understanding flooded into him. Harry reached up to grasp Severus hand, after a seconds thought, he kissed the narrow wrist before rising to his feet. He was suppose to be treating Severus as a lover so He kept a hold of that hand as he turned to see Proffessor McGonagall and Albus approaching.

“Mineva, may I introduce you to Harry Jamison?” Albus said beaming.

“Pleasure to met you.” Harry let go of Severus to hold out his hand. She looked somewhat doubtful but took his offered hand.

“To you as well young man.” She gave Severus an arched look as she said young. Harry felt Severus flinch just slightly and wound an arm around the thin waist in support. His gaze fell on the luggage floating behind her.

“Returning for Hogwarts for the beginning of the school year I presume?”

Mineva smiled a little uncertainly.  
“Yes, I teach transfiguration and I see that you are currently studying it?” She nodded to the book he had open.

 

“Albus has kindly scheduled for me to take NEWTS for home schooled students at the Ministry in a few days.” Harry nodded.

“Well if you need any help, you only need to ask. Why don’t you come up to my quarters after dinner?”

Harry glanced at Severus knowing Mineva wanted to corner him and ask questions. Severus merely quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘are you ready?’ 

“After dinner then.” He nodded in agreement and turned toward Severus and managed to quickly brush a kiss on a cheek. “How’s the potion going?”

“Progressing well.” Severus lips twitched into a sort of smile. “It will need to be tested which I am sure Albus could help me with.”

“Certainly Severus, I am waiting for a reply back from Remus with the request.”

There was a brief discussion over the Wolfbane before Mineva took her leave with only a brief reminder to come see her after dinner.


End file.
